Sensitive To The Cold, Sensitive To Touch
by WeepingTheWillow
Summary: Louise has a dark past with bullies that finally comes to light when a kind stranger saves her from the bullies. Rated T for swearing and bruises and kissing. Lol enjoy!


It was a cold December winter morning and Louise had to go to the grocery store to get some groceries. After she was done getting some groceries she was on her way home trudging through the snow when suddenly some bullies from her school showed up.  
>"Oh look if it isn't the freak with the weird colored hair and eyes" one of the boys said.<br>"Yeah who do you think you are dying your hair and wearing colored contact lenses. Do you think you're better than us?" Another boy said.  
>"No I am not. First of all I did not dye my hair nor am I wearing colored contact lenses. This is my natural hair and eye color."<br>"PFFT yeah right. I still don't believe you freak. We'll teach you not to act so arrogant and high and mighty."  
>Before any of the boys could even come close to her a sudden breath of ice froze them in their tracks. They tried to move but their feet were frozen to the ground. Then suddenly an invisible being suddenly punched the punks in their stomachs scaring the hell out of them and they finally broke free from the ice and fled in terror. The being turned visible and started laughing. Louise suddenly dropped her bags and started to run away. She didn't know where she was going only she knew she had to get out of there. She ran into an alleyway but she was trapped because their was a fence blockng her path. She couldn't climb over it because it was too high. She felt an icy cold touch on her shoulder from someone and turned around and saw the blue moth man like alien. Cowering in fear she backed away from the creature until he back had hit a brick wall behind her preventing her from backing up any more. The cresture flew closer to her and pinned her against the wall trapping her and preventing her from escaping. She struggled but the creature's grip was too strong.<br>"Please let me go." She whimpered.  
>"Ah ah ah no can do. I just saved you you know and this is how you repay me? By running away from me?"<br>She started to shake now and she still struggled some more but that only made the creature pin her to the wall even tighter than he already was. She gasped as she felt a thin cold tongue on her neck licking her. That only made her whimper even more as the alien now moved up higher as his tongue started licking her cheek.  
>"Please stop doing that and please let me go already."<br>"Do not be afraid of me babe. I did just save you after all."  
>Now she was curious. "You keep on saying that. What do you mean you saved me?" She began to wonder.<br>"Don't you remember seeing a breath of frost freeze their feet and someone punched their stomachs? Well that was all my work." He said proudly.  
>"That was you? Oh wow well thank you for saving me. That was kind of you. Who knows what they would've done to me that they haven't already done to me just because I have different colored hair and eyes than everyone else."<br>Wondering what she meant he could only gasp when she began showing him different scars and bruises on her body. He saw what looked like bruises from someone constantly punching her and kicking her and plus she had a torn lip and a light purple bruise around her right eye.  
>"They did all this to you? Those son of a bitches. Next time I see them they are dead meat!" He declared.<br>"What?"  
>Not answering her he quickly unpinned her picked her up bridal style and flew her to her house. He set her down inside and he got out of her hall closet a first aid kit. He disinfected her cut split lip with disinfectant spray and he put ice packs on all of her bruises including her black eye. He gently laid her down on her couch.<br>"How could they do this to you? Just because you have different hair and eye colors. That is still no reason to beat somebody up. Why I think you are very beautiful. That luscious gorgeous red hair and those beautiful pink eyes of yours have my soul ablaze in flames. You are very stunning and beautiful and don't let anyone tell you differently."  
>Louise had her mouth open at everything he just said to her. She started to cry now as tears fell down her cheeks. The alien could only bring her in his arms and he embraced her tightly as she cried. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and he gently put his lips onto hers kissing her passionately but also gently. Then he pushed past her mouth with his tongue and he began exploring her mouth as their tongues danced over each other. They made out for 5 minutes before he pulled away from her and kissed her forehead.<br>"Relax. You are safe with me and I promise that no one will ever harm you ever again babe. Count on it."  
>She nodded. "By the way what's your name?"<br>"The names Big Chill angel dove. What's yours?"  
>"Louise. And thank you for protecting me."<br>"It was my pleasure. I can't stand guys abusing and beating up a defenseless girl. I will not tolerate that."  
>Louise just smiled now. "Well thank you Big Chill."<br>He didn't respond but instead he put his head on her shoulder and he fell asleep. She leaned against him and soon sleep overtook her as well. They slept peacefully in each other's arms forgetting about the now frozen cold groceries that they left behind.


End file.
